Emotions and Seasons
by xxChibiEchoInTheNightxx
Summary: She knows that he knows her feelings towards him buy yet,he keeps silent about his. His actions tell her everything she needs to know but she still wants to hear it come from his lips. As the seasons pass, he will no longer be able to hide what he feels.
1. Chapter 1 Autumn

** Emotions and Seasons**

Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on my story! Well first of all, I'm going to make this a story based on feelings maturing after each seasons passes (: (if there is some other story that has this same format behind it than **forgive me but i have not read any story like that before nor am i trying to rip anyone off of their idea!**) Even though i have tried on writing other stories, this is the first part of a series (i hope) that i have finished (: Please leave a review if you want (because i would love it if you do!) and feel free to give me any constructive criticism on how to improve my writing so far (: I added some lyrics to this from the song **"Howl" by Florence and the Machine **but I'm not sure if I'm going to do this later on :P Well, i hope you like!

**Note:**

**Discalmor: I do not own Dengeki Daisy! This manga belongs to the one and only Kyousuke Motomi! (:**

It was Autumn. The leaves outside the grey washed streets were a mixture of gold, orange, brown, and yellow. Kurusakie watched as a gust of chili October wind blow the warm colored leaves off the tree onto the sidealk and made them dance in a spiral. "Hey Kurosaki " a voice spook up from beside the tall figure. "Hmm?" he replied back with a puff from his cigarette. Teru looked up at him with a smile tugging at her lips . "Why do the colors of the leaves change?" she asked, leaning against the windowsill of his apartment causing the glass to fog up with her breath.

He looked at down at her with an eyebrow raised at her innocent question. Because Riko was out of town on another business trip, she has wondered to his apartment (which just so happened to be next to hers and Rikos) for some company. He drew back one last puff of smoke before answering her with a bored tone "Because the tree uses the chloroplast and energy from the leaves in order for it to stay healthy during the cold which causes the leaves to lose their green color and turn into the shades" he said with a nod towards the tree outside his window.

He heard her let out an "ohhhh" as he walked away from the window to sit down on his red shaded sofa. He looked around his small apartment, making a mental note to pick up his dirty clothes from the floor and also clean up his kitchen after Teru leaft. He heard her tiny footsteps approach him from behind and a small finger poking the back of his head. "You're pretty smart Kurusaki, even if you are an angry old troll who likes bullying little girls" she giggled, now poking his head with two fingers. He tilted his head down trying to dodge her pokes but he just ended up with her finder nails grazing the back of his head slowly. His body reacted with a slight shiver from the contact. _"Shit!" _he thought, kicking himself mentally, praying that she didn't see hi shiver.

"Kurosaki is a troll, a very very ugly troll that someday will turn bald" Teru continued to sing, now poking him AND pulling two strands of spiky golden hair from his scalp. "Ouch! Teru!" he yelled as he lashed his head around to face her. He was about to say something else until he noticed something between his lips. Her finger tips had gotten between his lips when he moved his head to face her. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her fingers move a little, almost like teasing his mouth to nibble or his tongue to lick their tips.

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart…._

Before his body could react to what his mind was urging him to do, he jumped up and tried to distract her with something. "So! You want me to get something to eat? Or you rather have me go buy stuff so I can force you to cook something for me?" he said, trying to force out a teasing smile. She had a distant look in her eyes but soon recovered after hearing his last remark. "Tsk. As if I would only cook for you! Go buy me the ingredients and I'll make the BOTH of us something to eat" she clarified with a wave of her hand. After moving some of the clutter off the coffee table in front of the sofa, she leaned down in order to list the ingredients she would need for the meal. He watched her as she tucked back a strand of brown hair behind her ear, slightly stroking her cheek and her hand slip down to the table again. Even if it was 40º outside, he felt his whole body start to warm up. _"Oh God no…I better get out of here and fast!"_. He was losing control and he knew it. The feeling in his chest began throbbing with something dangerous by just remembering how her finders felt and tasted against his mouth. _Soft salty tips just asking fo… _"…and you better hurry back here and not stop to pick up any dirty magazines.", Teru finished her un-heard speech. Kurosaki just started at her with a guilty look, felling the blush creeping up his pale neck. "You weren't listening to me were you?" she accused him with an annoyed look. "O-of course I did! No porn got it" he said rushing out the door. Outside, he sank down to the floor, trying to calm down his beating heart, trying to erase the images of his longing from his mind.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound, I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

...

She stood their staring at the closed door, the dazed look returning to her eyes. Teru let out a shivered sigh and sat down on the sofa for she felt her legs trembling beneath her. "Kurosaki …." She let out, staring at her finger tips. She remembered the shock wave that shot through her when her fingers made contact with his mouth. _"That was unexpected" _she thought with a smile. After he got up and saw the worried look in his face, she knew that she had to act like nothing at happened in order to not worry him. Teru laid down on the sofa, her brown shouldered length hair spilling from the edge of it. "Kurosaki …." She whispered, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. She loved him so much: wanted to tell him every single time they alone together. She knew he had feelings for her also, every since that text message he sent her as Daisy. No…maybe she knew in her heart long before that but too afraid to let herself believe that this man could ever love her. Teru smiled up to the ceiling, recalling how awkward they both acted the day after he tried to take back what he said (unsuccessfully_)_ in the message. _"Actually, that is a lie. I'm really bothered by it. If it's like this, I shouldn't have heled myself back. _

_I wanted to come to where you are right now and kiss you. So that some brat's terrible kiss will be forgotten in a moment". _She remembered how embarrassed she was to have been given such a confession, and how even more embarrassed she turned once she realized that she _wanted_ him too. "So so bad" she said a light blush coloring her face. Abruptly she stood up and an angry puff and smushed her cheeks together with her hands. "Now why am I getting all depressed for! Why would I want to have a kissy face battle with Kurosaki ! Maybe he has bad breath!". She walked over to a pile of clothes that was laying on the floor and decided to clean up, trying to distract herself from naming reasons why she _would_ want to have that type of battle with him.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Kurosaki announced a he closed the door to his apartment. It was cold outside even though he put on his thickest jacket and somehow two leaves had stuck themselves in his hair. He has stayed out longer than was required to just pick up a few groceries. Even thought it was cold as fuck outside and Teru had told him to hurry back he needed the extra time to gather himself. He didn't want to act weird around her. He didn't want to see him all nervous and make her think that she did something wrong. He placed the groceries on the clean table top…wait what? He looked around his apartment to find it clean. The pile of clothing that had been lying next to the T.V was gone as well as the clutter that had once been on the coffee table where he had just placed the bags.<p>

Even the wooden floor had been bromed and mopped , leaving it with a shine. "Teru" he thought as he ventured into the kitchen. All the dishes that had accumulated in the sink for the past few days had been washed and put away but he didn't find the small girl there. "Shit, she must of gone back home. I took too long to come back!" he said while banging his head against the fridge. Walking through his now empty apartment he took off his jacket and shirt, deciding to take a hot shower to warm up his body , and threw it on the sofa. "Damn, look likes I have to make myself something to eat then…" he mumbled while opening the door leading to the bathroom. Walking in, he almost tripped over on something and nearly missed hitting his head against the sink corner. "What the fu…!" he stopped as he saw what was the cause of his near death experience. There, lying next to the tub with her arm swung over the edge with her head laying on it was a sleeping Teru.

Kurosaki saw a sponge lying in the tub so he assumed that she was cleaning the tub but fell asleep in the process. "You idiot, its cold in here. You're going to catch a cold" he said with a chuckle. He kneeled down to her level in order to get a better look at her sleeping face. Her bangs and hair had grown longer than she would normally let, which caused her too look a bit more mature. She had a natural pink shade to her cheeks which deepened on color whenever she got slightly embarrassed but turned a deep shade of red whenever he teased her witched he loved to see. His eyes traveled from her cheeks up to her eyelashes down to her nose, tracing everything with his mind's eye trying to remember every curve of her face. His eyes finally arrived to the source of his torment that day: her sweet lips. He didn't actually know if they did tasted sweet or not, he was just assuming becau…_"calm yourself Kurosaki "_ he thought. He didn't want to think of anything that may cause him to love his self control.

He just wanted to save this moment, wanting to engrave the image of her face in his mind, in case he had to leave her one day. Forgetting his whole purpose of going in there in the first place and also the goosebumps that had begun forming on his arms, he continued to stare at her until he couldn't take it anymore. He placed his thumb on her lips, tracing where they parted. He leaned his head down placing a kiss on her warm cheek. "Why do I love you so much?" he murmured against her skin. His warm breath must have tickled her because she began to smile. Her lips had a natural pink color to them. She used to say that she had "virgin lips" because she never put make up on them.

"_Virgin lips" _he though, anger rising up in his chest. He remembered when Riko told him about the incident. Some boy had stolen her first kiss….something that she wanted to share with the person she liked and that person was supposed to me _him! _He was so angry about it that he sent her a text stating that he should have gone to her and given her a kiss that would erase the presence of the thief's. He longed to do that right now, just move his lips further in just enough to feel the softness he felt earlier that day on his own mouth rather than having her finger tips in it. It would be so easy but he knew he would never do that if she were asleep as she was now. "I love you" he whispered, this time next to her ear before lifting his head once again. He was about to get up until he felt a small hand gently holding on to his forearm. He looked down expecting her to be awake but instead he saw that she was still asleep. He leaned down to pick her up but stopped when she began talking in her sleep.

"hhhmm….Kurosaki …..i love you…" she murmured, almost too low to be heard. Kurosaki leaned against the white sink staring down at her with his mouth half opened and a crimson blush spreading across his face. "No, please don't say that" he said covering his face with his hand. He leaned back down and nestled her into his bare chest, his muscles rippling as he picked her up from the cold bathroom floor. He walked to the sofa where he had abandoned his shirt and laid her gently on the coushines. He walked back to his room and brought out a pillow and thick blanket to cover her with. He knelled down beside her in order to pick up her head and place the pillow beneath. He stayed there for a while, brushing strands of hair away from her sleeping face. After a few more minutes he kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Teru…"until finally retreating to his own bedroom for a sleepless night. Two half opened eyes stared after him as he closed his door.

**XXXXX**

Ooooo so how long do you think she was awake? ;) Please review and give any helpful criticism on how i can approve my writing skills! (:


	2. Chapter 2 Part one Winter

**Hello! Forgive me on the late update XD School has been out for me for a couple of weeks already so i will try my hardest to update for frequently (: Thank you to those who commented on the first chapter and everyone else who read it ^-^ This is actually part one of the second chapter so expect an update for part 2 ;) Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Winter<strong>

Autumn and its colorful leaves had left them and now winter's gentle white snow and freezing temperatures had entered their lives. Winter break was only a few short days away which meant that the remaining schools days were used by young teens to discuss their plans for the long awaited release from school. Everyone including the teachers and staff had gone home for the day except Kurosaki that is.

"Freezing cold outside….can't even feel my fuckin fingers! Why do you decide to brake _now!"_ he mumbled angrily , massaging his blue fingers trying to get some feeling back into them. A pipe and broken by the schools swimming pool causing icy water to spill everywhere on the concrete, immediately frizzing over, and causing the ground to become a death trap to whoever wasn't paying attention.

Already two students had been injured slipping on it and because he was the "janitor " of the school, Kurosaki had been order to fix it as soon as possible, regardless of the temperature. Even with a thermal shirt under his assigned orange jumpsuit and green jacket, Kurosaki could not escape the sharp sting of the 34 degree weather. "Ahhh!" he screamed as a squirt of ice cold water shot out of the metallic pipe hitting his face.

Taking off his hat he began wiping his face of the icy liquid. Because of his strings of curses, he failed to hear the door creaking open behind him followed by a small head poking out from the other side. Teru watched him as he rubbed his face vigorously and let out a giggle. Hearing it, Kurosaki turned around to find the source of the laughter. "Stupid Kurosaki. You can't even fix a pipe", Teru teased him with a snarky smile. She walked closer to him and the pipe, not realizing that the floor was icy and slippery." Teru watch out" Kurosaki began.

"The floor isn't….!" but it was too late. Before he could finish his warning she stepped on the sleet, slipping instantly. Without thinking, he threw his rench on the floor and slid on the ice with his knees to try and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oof!" she let out as her face hit his hard chest followed by him encircling his arms around her to keep her steady. Once she realized her mistake she kicked herself mentally for being so careless. "I'm sorry!" came her apology muffled by his jacket. "I didn't see the ice on the floor…." she began but realized then that he wasn't letting go of her.

His head was buried in her neck and hair, his warm breath tickling her and making her blush. She waited a while longer, not knowing what to do. _"Hmm_" she thought _"Should I try to pry him off of me? It's not like I hate this….I really don't_". She let out a small happy sigh and hesitantly rested her head against his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice. She liked the way his long arms felt around her petit body, even though they were covered by layers of clothing.

She was wearing long black thermal stockings under her school skirt in order to protect herself from the cold along with her wool school vest and shirt under her brown jacket. She had taken off her scarf and hat in the class room after it became too hot inside and had forgotten to put them back on when she left in search of Kurosaki. Now she regretted forgetting her hat but not her scarf…his face and warm breath were keeping her slender neck from feeling the chill of the outside.

A few more minutes passed before she started worrying. "_Maybe he got hurt trying when saving me!"_ she thought and mentally cursed at herself again for being so careless. Slowly, she tried to wiggle his head out from her neck with her own so she could see his face. **"**Kurosaki? Are you ok?" she asked, still not able to see his face. His long spiky blond bangs were covering his eyes and his mouth was only an inches away from hers.

Both of their hot breaths hit each other, creating small clouds of steam between their two faces. Her heart began to quicken its pace. "_Too close….too close!" _her mind screamed at her, a warning of the close proximity they were in. Somehow along the way she had managed to get her hands on top of his jacket covered chest. Even with all the clothes he was wearing, she could feel the beating of his heart going as fast as hers was.

Carefully as she could, Teru tried to remove one of her arms from his tight embrace so that she could try and remove his blond locks from his eyes. "Kurosaki?" she asked again, her now free hand making its way towards his face. Before she could reach her goal, one of his arms slowly pulled away from his embrace and his hand gently stopped hers and held it. "You should go back now", he let out in a low tone.

"B-but are you ok? Did you hurt yourself sliding on the ice?" she asked remembering her earlier concern. Before answering her he slowly started getting up, making sure that his footing was right so that he wouldn't slip and land on top of her. He still had her hand in his by the time he managed to fully stand up on the ice and carefully leaned down to grab hold of her elbow from her other arm to steady her as she tried to stand up.

Slowly walking backwards, he held her two hands at arm's length to help keep her balance while they both walked on the slippery ground. Snow had begun to fall from the gray clouds that had gathered in the sky and flakes started to cover their shoulders and sprinkle the ground. Kurosaki had already reached the edge of the icy part of the ground and was just waiting for Teru to finish the last few steps.

She looked up from the floor to see a slight pink color covering his face but he soon saw her looking at him and quickly looked down. _"Is he blushing or is his face just flushed because it's so cold outside?" _ she thought but soon picked the later as an answer. Forgetting about concentrating on her steps, Teru accidently moved to fast and felt herself sliding forward only to find his two strong arms from stopping her fall.

_"Well this is ironic_" she thought as he helped her off the ice. She brushed her hands on her stockings in an attempt to remove some shaved ice but only succeeded melting it, the moister soaking into them.

"Great. Just great. First I forget to bring my scarf and hat, then I slip having to be saved by you, and then I slip AGAIN and now my stockings are all wet !", Teru exclaimed shaking her fist to the heavens as if the gods were to blame for her clumsiness. "Achu!" she sneezed with great disbelief. _"And now I've gone and caught a cold _" Teru thought as she hugged herself to keep warm.

She heard a noise come from Kurosaki and looked up to see him with his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Hey! Are you laughing at me! Go bald Kurosaki!" she yelled trying to kick him in the shin. He moved out of the way before her foot could make contact with its target. "Your hilarious Teru" Kurosaki managed to say while trying to stop his laughter. "Only you would attract so much bad luck in such a short time span!".

He doubled over in laughter, holding his sides as if for dear life. Teru only started at him as he continued to laugh, feeling dumb for even worrying about him. Getting a hold of himself, Kurosaki looked up to find her eyebrows knitted together, as well as her pink lips drawn in a frown. _"Aww she looks so cute when she's mad…..shit she's mad!"_ he thought.

"Oh come on Teru don't be mad, I didn't mean to laugh at you! You're just so cute when…."he stopped realizing what he had just said. Teru looked at him in surprise." What did you say? I look cute when I what?" she repeated his statement back to him. Kurusaki quickly tried to come up with some sort of cover up.

"I said that you just look so cute for a short A-cup girl who shaking her fists to the sky as if she were a mad woman" he said realizing what he had just done. _"Shit, I think I just made it worse" _he thought to himself. "Die Kurosaki!" Teru yelled charging at him. He stopped her mid way by placing his large hand against her forehead, keeping her at arms length.

He was surprised to find her cold to the touch and remembered that she has sneezed earlier. Ignoring her death threats, he took off his hat and placed it on top of her, the rim of it concealing her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Socked at his sudden action of kindness, Teru tilted up the front of the hat and saw him wearing his teasing grin.

"A bit big on you but it'll keep your tiny head warm" he said with a chuckle. She was about to call him a crazed pervert until she remembered that she had her own hat waiting for her in the classroom.

"No wait Kurosaki, I already have one! Keep yours; I'll be fine" she protested staring to take it off but he stopped her." Nah keep it for now.

I bet mine is warmer than yours and I think you're going to need it while you walk back home. I won't be able to drive you today" he said, pointing at the yet to be fixed pipe. "Awww!" she whined realizing that she had a cold trip a head of her.

He gave her another grin and walked back to his awaiting project. Teru stared at him for a while, amazed at how he could always catch her off guard by showing her his gentle side when she least expected it.

_"But that's what I love about him" _she thought with a smile.

He looked cruel on the outside with his crazed hair, dark rimmed eyes, and cigarettes but in the inside he was the kindest person she had ever known. He rarely showed anyone his gentle side, "_and those rare moments were only shown to her" _she thought blissfully. Sensing that she was still there looking at him, he teased her with a "why don't you just take a picture? It'll last you longer!". Even if he couldn't see her, Teru stuck out her tong and said "Go bald Kurosaki!". She then walked towards the door, and left with a smile playing on her lips.

**XXX**

**Well that was the first part (: Thank you to my betta lizzyclair for helping me revise and improve it! Would have been wayyyy longer if i added the second part here but thank you for reading and review plz! ^_^**


End file.
